


[podfic] Nodus Tollens by Only_1_Truth

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Certain agents feeling bad about drugging certain boffins, Drunkenness, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Injury, Nobody knows that they all work together at MI6, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Q is an underling, Resourcefull boffins, Shooting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This is why Q doesn't travel, Vacations gone wrong, implied threats, length so far, will be much longer eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Nodus Tollens: the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymoreQ's life at the technical help department of MI6 was decently quiet and paid reasonably well - it even gave him vacation time, although he rarely used it. So when Q was finally coaxed to leave work for a bit and relax, he thought that Paris might be fun.Of course, that was before the gunfight, witnessing a shooting, and being kidnapped by a strange, blue-eyed gunman named James Bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nodus Tollens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057620) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> I was so happy when I got permission to record a podfic to this lovely thing of beauty! Thank you again so so much, [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)!
> 
> I will be recording and posting the chapters, as I edit them, and may make an audiobook file out of them at the end, if I figure out how to go about it. 
> 
> (The new chapters will appear here on this page)
> 
> Let me know, how it sounds, please?  
> I imagine my headphones and ears aren't the same as yours so something that I might be perfectly happy with could make you want to tear you hair out. 
> 
> so, all FEEDBACK welcome.

  
_cover art by[Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/pseuds/Chestnut_NOLA)_

###  **Text:** [Nodus Tollens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057620) **Author:** [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth) **Reader:** [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/profile)

### Complete Audiobook: [!Not finished yet!]()

|  |   
---|---|---  
**Chapters** | **Direct Link** | **Cloud** | **Player** | **Length**  
Chapter 1 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/e0fb3505a38) (34.67 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!n8hhkKTa!9zuB8xwKDxm6RdnH8lwd6PxdFlicVcEyx1n2Af0xt4Q) |  | 36:33  
Chapter 2 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/75cc7b1ebd5) (35.23 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!n4JniQ4a!8MZjfTUil7mQ9zLRWOjmaDT1axSB9_wamIXeBB2Kuvo) |  | 38:28  
Chapter 3 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/8c5e0b11476) (35.17 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!fsxnVAIQ!dq_bFi9B9mnTmFCaMSMBSP-VctvSZGO7snZJoyiuhLo) |  | 38:25  
Chapter 4 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/310f5242e2f) (32.8 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!GxghkY4I!LhpCiDwtYZn0-NghjpPsFluF36t5w9kn9BYAFO78Imk) |  | 35:48  
Chapter 5 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/e04adeadfe9) (33.21 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!XwBgDIqL!kmwNy1OG6_AXZRCn7DsDCQG3JdR2pyO8BpRxWsz2WHk) |  | 36:16  
Chapter 6 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/7b4563aac11) (35.8 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!j9BlUaZS!gq6iS7Rtk3Yh_PcvqY987ahLrcICMJYLtF8BqbzP9fA) |  | 39:06  
Chapter 7 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/41deeb62d83) (32.4 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!XoIkXQ6I!gkHen8A1zHd6dSUwu3YZAUXyepqQdH5CJOrY9dVx1pM) |  | 35:20  
Chapter 8 |  [mp3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/ab6d19e546e) (34.1 MB) | [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!C8RHhYoI!JZPbeoa1alX2e41mdNNe72KWoaNDbgsy4DH5L3-savE) |  | 37:16  
Chapter 9 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 10 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 11 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 12 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 13 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 14 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 15 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 16 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
Chapter 17 | [?]() | [**↓** from Cloud]() |  | 00:00  
  
###  **Music:** [Strange Dream by David Hilowitz](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Strange_Dream/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the links will appear in Chapter 1, as I plan - after I finish uploading the whole thing - to delete these chapters, so that what you're left with is a single page/table with everything you need.

Hello!

Chapter 2 is up! 

 

All the links will appear in Chapter 1, as I plan - after I finish uploading the whole thing - to delete these chapters, so that what you're left with is a single page/table with everything you need.

 

(I'll try to add the streaming link that sends you straight to the mp3. I've tried uploading it to kiwi6 at least 11 times, but my connection is really shitty and so I managed to only get it up on the cloud which doesn't give up uploading every time the connection falters. )

 

Enjoy and let me know (in Chapter 1) how you like it :D I got a new mic, so if you have feedback on improvements/decrease in quality of sound, let me know ;) 

P.S.: How's my French, [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix):D :D ?


	3. Chapter 3

### And chapter 3 is up! :D 

  
As before, you'll find it in the table in Chapter 1. (I've tried to experiment with the HTML tags and make it into a table, maybe I'll eventually manage to add a bit of colour and a border :D )

Sorry, if there are any weird volume changes, this has been a week of experimentation. I've tried to level it in the whole file, but might not have been successful in the end.

I also apologize for the horrible French accent I gave Bond at that one point (Not being a native speaker I've got trouble keeping to the BBC pronunciation). Though now that I think of it, I'm not exactly sure why Bond's speaking with French accented English on purpose... ? :D :D 

**Any and all suggestions and feedback welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

### HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, PEOPLE!

Well, not here… it's in the table in chapter 1. The new and improved table, mind you. I finally managed to get the player thingy to work, so there's that ;) 

You remember me saying I had no idea how often I'd be able to update? No, well, that might be because I might not have actually said it and just thought it...   
Well, this week has proved to be productive. Who knows, I might even managed to get Chapter 5 done and edited by the end of it ;)

#### FEEDBACK IS, AS USUAL, EXTREMELY WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! 


	5. Chapter 5

### CHAPTER 5 CAN BE FOUND (as usual) IN THE TABLE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

Huh... I'm honestly surprising myself this week. 

The thing is, though, that I want to get most of this done and up before the exam weeks start, PLUS this chapter was a real treat to read. As I'm sure you'll understand once you listen to it, if you haven't had the honor of reading the story yet.

The important thing to keep in mind as you listen to it is that I am not any kind of a voice actor. Who'd obviously be able to do a much better job at Quinlen in this chapter. But I gave the acting my all anyway...

#### SO ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT.

_You wouldn't believe the number of times I've repeated the words "I know that the dog is here. Search everywhere." until I got them sounding sort of how I wanted to, and by then they had lost all meaning. :D :D_

P.S. From this point on, I'm preparing to record and upload the chapters of Kryptaria's and BootnBlossom's **Old Gods, New Tricks** , so the upload rate for Nodus Tollens might slow down a bit...


	6. Chapter 6

### SEE THE NEW RECORDING OF CHAPTER 6 IN THE NEW AND IMPROVED TABLE IN CHAPTER 1

I promised you a bit of colour, didn't I? Well, here it is... I hope you like it.

_To any Russians listening (same as any French speakers in the previous chapters):_

Alec's accent is in no way meant to be mocking, I promise you. This is merely my best approximation of a Russian accent as remembered from Russian exchange students who attend my English lit courses.

I quickly realised that there was no way I was going to be able to keep track of a different voice, and Sean Bean's Northern accent is quite beyond my capabilities. So yeah... :D I mostly like it, and I promise that it will improve as Alec gets more lines to speak and I get some more practice... 

#### ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW YOUR IMPRESSIONS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW CHAPTER 1


	7. Chapter 7

### CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!

Yeah, so... immediately after recording this chapter my voice started to get all raspy and weird. Hopefully, it has remained the same in this chapter. :)   
And yes, there is more Alec, but I must say I'm mostly happy with how he turned out in this chapter. It was Bond who gave me trouble for some reason.   
Anyway... 

#### LISTEN AND ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ;)

_Never, fear: **Old Gods, New Tricks** chapter 3 shall also appear shortly ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

### ARE WE AT CHAPTER 8 ALREADY?!

Yes, we are... ! Wow, this one took a while...  
SO! MUCH! ALEC!  
I've tried a new technique in recording Alec's voice, where I recorded all his lines separately and then edited them into the narrative... And again, my Russian accent is a work in progress...  
**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE**  
Another French speaker appears on the scene (has just two lines) and I'm pleased to say how I handled the voice and accent... but I'll depend on my French critic, [ yue-ix ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix), to tell me if I messed it up :D 

#### ANYWAY, LISTEN AND ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ;)


End file.
